EchoMaster22
|place = 8/14 |alliances = Ben Chris Caleb |challenges = 3 |votesagainst = 10 |Days = 19 |season2 = Ivory Coast |tribes2 = |place2 = 5/15 |alliances2 = Jacal Miller Derpy Sooner |challenges2 = 2 |votesagainst2 = 5 |Days2 = 28 |season3 = Ligao |tribes3 = |place3 = 16/16 |alliances3 = Aussie Caleb Infernox Jerry |challenges3 = 0 |votesagainst3 = 2 |Days3 = 3 }} EchoMaster22, also known as Echo, was a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Roraima, Minecraft Survivor: Ivory Coast and Minecraft Survivor: Ligao. Echo was awarded the Fan Favorite Award for his participation in Minecraft Survivor: Ivory Coast. He was nominated for the award during the Minecraft Survivor: Roraima reunion show, but lost to Jacaljt10. 'Profile' 'Survivor' 'Roraima' Echo was known for his strong early presence in the game, finding the Piedra hidden immunity idol and keeping his alliance member Ben close to him for every vote. It was because of this tight bond that made Nifty target Echo every chance Nifty got. Echo survived Nifty's first attempted blindside when Walker voted himself out, survived Nifty's second campaign at the beginning of merge when Echo convinced the majority to vote Jacal out, but finally lost to his rival (Nifty) at the Final 8, when Allranks and Caleb wanted to use Nifty to their benefit and vote Echo out for his likability and threatening charisma. 'Voting History' ^1 Echo played a Hidden Immunity Idol, but no votes were cast against him. 'Ivory Coast' Echo was placed on the returnee tribe, Diamant. Echo immediately was able to gain trust with his tribe for his experience in the game and competition ability and after winning the 1st Immunity Challenge, he voted off BunBoy for the same reasons the rest of his tribe had. The returnees went on a winning streak until the Tribe Swap were he still remained on the majority with his ally Jacal. After losing the next two Immunity Challenges he got himself and the rest of the tribe to vote off Infernox, a strategic threat, and Miller, for being disloyal. At Merge, Echo was seen as a threat immediately by the Newcomer's Alliance and saved himself twice by winning the first two Individual Immunities. When Echo lost the 3rd Individual Immunity, he lost himself in numbers to keep himself in the game, and then made a speech at tribal to sway the tribe's votes, with the ignorance of Dim, he worked with Sooner to vote him off. At the Final 6 Tribal, Echo wasted his idol which raised his target status in the game. After losing the 5th Individual Immunity his fate was sealed by Ayda and Gamer who voted him out 3-2. 'Voting History' 'Ligao' TBA 'Voting History' 'Trivia' *Echo used to hold the record for most votes cast against them in a season: 10. **He was surpassed by Andrew in Minecraft Survivor: Kootenai, when he had 14 votes cast against him. *Echo is the second person from New Jersey to play Minecraft Survivor, the first being John from Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood. *Echo's real Minecraft account name is "EchoMaster2", but he forgot the password so he bought a new account under the new name "EchoMaster22". **He has lost access to "EchoMaster22", now going by "BigBallzEU" *Echo is the first player to be voted out due to a Hidden Immunity Idol **He is the second player to be voted out by a minority vote, following Cobalt in Season 5 who was eliminated via Super Idol Category:Piedra Tribe Category:Roraima Contestant Category:Survivor: Roraima Category:Contestant Category:8th Place Category:Male Contestant Category:Ivory Coast Contestant Category:Survivor: Ivory Coast Category:Diamant Tribe Category:Idol Handler Category:Jury Member Category:Roraima Jury Member Category:Returning Player Category:Sang Tribe Category:Vainqueur Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Ivory Coast Jury Member Category:Fan Favorite Category:First Boot Category:Survivor: Ligao